Billy & Mandy Vs The Army of Darkness
by StarKnight2.0
Summary: It's halloween night in Endsville, all seems normal till an army of Deadites invade the town. it's up to Ash, Billy, Mandy, Grim and Irwin to save the Town before it becomes Deadite chow.R&R
1. Chapter 1 It begins

**(A/N: i hope you enjoy this. warning this story may cause some characters to be a little OOC but i'll try to avoid that. I'm doing this for a challenge i think but anywho review!) **

Billy & Mandy Vs The Army of Darkness: Dead by Dawn

Ch1.

It was night in Endsville, a chilling breeze blew that night, rustling the leaves in trees, and the moon was full casting a pale light on the town through the very thick smog. The sound of a wolf could be heard breaking the silence.

At an ordinary seeming neighborhood, in an ordinary looking house was a boy sitting on the floor in front of a large TV, the boy had a large nose, a baseball cap, a white t-shirt, blue pants and sneakers.

He sat on the floor with both of his hands covering his eyes; he was watching a horror movie. The sounds of a chainsaw can be heard as it cut an object, he let out a frightened scream and covered his eyes, he uncovered his eyes slightly seeing a large figure with a chainsaw chopping things to bits, frightened he screamed again and he dived behind a green couch.

The boy peeked at the TV from behind his couch watching the TV, in reality it wasn't a horror film at all it was just an advertisement for a new chainsaw "Oh crazy chopper Charlie please don't come knocking at my door" he squeaked, praying that the chainsaw wielding lumber-jack won't come knocking down his front door and chopping him to bit-size pieces.

But there was a knock at the door, he walked over and opened the door "Who are you?" he said quickly, the light from the moon revealed, standing on his porch was a blond girl who was his age, dressed in a medieval costume holding a skull "I'm Hamlet" she said in monotone, the skeleton then said in a Jamaican accent "To be or not to be, that is the question" the boy was quiet for a moment then let out a frightened screech and slammed the door, the girl sighed and opened the mail slot "Billy, it us".

Billy opened the door, realizing that it was his friend Mandy and she was holding Grim's skull "But-" he began

"It's a costume" she said finishing his thought, he was quiet for a second then said confused "I don't get it".

Mandy and Grim were quiet then Grim said loudly like he was explaining the most obvious thing in the world to a complete idiot "It's Halloween you idiot!" the crickets were chirping for a second then Billy exclaimed "Halloween?" he ran back inside quickly and threw on a grey cloak and grabbed a scythe and returned to the front door "Ta-da! I'm the grim reaper!" said Billy and he laughed a little

"Grim I'm going to borrow your scythe for tonight" "Just be careful you twirp" said Grim "Oh I'll be careful" said Billy but he tripped over his robe and almost cut his head off with the scythe "What did I tell you about my scythe?" growled Grim

Billy scratched his nose and said "Not to pick my nose with it" Grim nodded "and he who wields it can-" "Can unleash unspeakable chaos" interrupted Billy. Grim was quiet then said "Uh well yes" "Alright you love birds, lets go Halloween comes only once a year, we'll go get Irwin and meet some guy your dad asked us to meet" said Mandy walking past Billy carrying Grim's skull.

A block away at a house surrounded by dead trees, a dark haired man was sitting in a reclining chair in his house, the house had a dark black roof and was grey colored. The man wore a dark blue shirt, jeans and odd enough his right hand was a metal replacement, his name was Ashley J. Williams but everyone calls him Ash.

Ash was transferred to the Endsville branch of S-Mart a year ago because it had very few employees, when he's not working in the housewares department he slays Deadites and prevent the end of mankind. He sipped some beer from a bottle in his living room with a duffle bag at his feet, he packed some things in a duffle bag readying for going out for a night on the town and in case they get attacked by Deadites.

His neighbor Harold asked him to watch his kids while they go trick or treating, while he ran out and did some errands, at first declined then Harold was on his knees begging, it was rather embarrassing seeing a grown man on his knees begging in public so he agreed to in order to stop his blubbering.

The doorbell rang, he got up from his chair picked up his shotgun in one hand and he opened the door slowly and saw it was a bunch of kids he sighed and he put away his shotgun. He opened the door a little more, standing on his porch was a blond girl with scowl on her face holding a skull, she was dressed as hamlet, next to her was a big nosed kid who resembled Harold, he was dressed in a grey cloak and carried a scythe, and behind them was a kid dressed as a vampire, he had glasses and false vampire teeth

"Yeah what do you want?" asked Ash "Trick or Treat!" screamed Billy holding out a bag expecting candy, the blond girl just shoved the big nosed kid aside "Are you Mr. Ashley J Williams? We were supposed to meet him" asked Mandy Ash nodded "Yeah that's me but call me Ash"

Mandy nodded "Sure" "I'd call myself something else too if I had a girl's name to yo" said Irwin "Duhhahaha yeah" laughed Billy picking himself off of the ground,

Ash walked out of the house carrying his bag, he locked the door "Hey! You didn't give us candy" said Billy Ash searched his pockets and gave Billy a packet of breath mints "here you go happy Halloween" he grumbled

"Alright!" shouted Billy victoriously, "Alright lets go" said Mandy leading the group down the street towards more houses.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of Endsville, in a old rundown cabin on a cliff overlooking the city, a dozen nerdy teens in red robes were inside sitting on the wooden floor, candles lighting the room, they were chanting something in a made up language then the leader began, his voice was rather nasally "Finally after many months of preparing, We the Secret Snake club" everyone hissed like a snake and the leader continued

"Shall begin our secret meeting, first order of business is…" but he was interrupted by a nerd next to him "Uh why are we here again?" The leader, also known as "Wiggly", sighed then said "I told you before Viper, we're here because there wasn't enough room in your mom's basement for all of us and besides no one would think that we would hold our meetings here" said Wiggly,

the other members looked around the abandoned cabin nervously, the cold evening air whistling through the floorboards and bordered up windows sounding like howling of tormented souls causing the candles to flicker slightly but they remained lit.

They continued the meeting as per usual, discussing science fiction, plotting revenge on jocks and bullies, and the usual plan of getting out of PE. One member got up and walked around the cabin looking for the restroom till his foot went through a floor board and his foot became stuck

"Help!" he called to his friends, they came and they tried pulling his leg out but it was stuck really tightly, so they called for the others, all the members of the secret snake club were trying to pull his leg free but it was still stuck.

"On the count of three" commanded Wiggly "One, Two, Three!" they all pulled and the boy's leg came free from the floor board but pulled up a large chunk of the floor up revealing a secret hiding hole. Inside the hole was a rusted black box "Hm what's this?" said one member aloud they all looked and saw the box, they pulled the box from it's hiding place and they carried it back to the main room, they set the box on the ground gently and brushed off dust off the lid they were all silently staring at the box.

"What do you think it is?" asked one boy to no one in particular some others were muttering things but no one answered, "I say we open it" said Wiggly "Are you crazy! That thing could have spiders or some dead guy's head or something", said Viper and the others nodded in agreement "well who's going to open it then? You?" asked Wiggly,

Viper became quiet, Wiggly looked around then sighed, "Fine I'll open it" he opened it, the lid creaked and they looked in the box and saw it contained an object wrapped in black cloth and an old dusty tape recorder. Everyone heaved a sigh of relief, one member pulled out the tape recorder and Wiggly pulled out the object in black, he unwrapped it and all the nerds gapped at the sight of the object,

it was a brown book that has a face and the face is shriveled up "Whoa freaky" whispered Viper "What is it?" asked someone but Wiggly just shrugged "I don't know" he placed the book aside

"Play the tape maybe it will tell us something" they gathered around the tape recorder and pushed the play button, the button clicked and the tape squeaked to life, the sound was grainy but clear, the sound of a man his voice was hollow and empty of emotion

"It has been many years since I began excavating the ruins of Candar with a group of my colleges now it is just me continuing my research on the outskirts of Endsville in solitude undisturbed from simple distractions of the city below. I believe I have made a significant find in the Candarian ruins. A volume of Sumarian burial practices. It is called the Morturom Demonto roughly translated the book of the dead but I believe it is also known as The Necronomicon. The book is bound in human flesh and inked in blood. It deals with demons and demon resurrection and those forces that dwell in the forests and dark bowers of man's domain. The first few pages warn that these enduring creatures may lie dormant but are never truly dead. They may be recalled to active life through the incantations presented in this book. It is through recitation of these passages that the demons are given license to possess the living."

Then Viper turned off the tape recorder "ok this is getting freaky" "Aw come on it was getting to the best part" complained Wiggly "I think we should put this thing back to where we found it" "Are you scared?" said Wiggly

Viper shook his head "No i-it's just getting late that's all" "Come on what's the harm in listening to the rest of it?" asked Wiggly

Viper muttered something and they switched the recorder back on, the man was now chanting in some bizarre dialect, the air got colder and colder, the wind howled outside and the floor boards shuddered, about a dozen grey rotting fists punched out from beneath the floor boards.

The floor boards split open, revealing rotting corpses with milk white eyes and missing teeth rose from beneath the floor, the secret snake club all cowered in the corner, the undead walked slowly towards the cowering nerds, Wiggly's last words were "This is Awesome!" then their screams of terror shattered the silence over Endsville.

End of chapter 1

**(A/N: well huh what do you think about that. please review and all that. no reviews equal no new chapters so bye)**


	2. Chapter 2 Fools and Pranksters

**(A/N: Phew this took a while to write, to get the characters right and to keep things close to the original story and all. also i was a little lazy but any how here you go enjoy!)**

Billy & Mandy Vs The Army of Darkness: Dead by Dawn

Ch2

"And that's the story of how Endsville got it's name" said Grim tossing a gumball in his mouth and started chewing.

Ash and the rest of the group went trick or treating around town, going door to door getting candy from almost every house they went to, some gave them pennies, fruit and one grouchy old person was screaming at them thinking they were life insurance salesmen, they stole a glance inside the old man's home and saw that it was loaded with candy.

So Mandy came up with an idea, they trick the old man "Doesn't it seem a little harsh to play a harsh prank on an old dude?" asked Irwin everyone looked at Irwin and said "No"

normally Ash wouldn't condone playing a harsh prank on the elderly but the old person was practically asking for it and he called Ash some extremely rude names.

So they placed some super strength glue on the welcome mat, rang the door bell and hid in the bushes, the old man hobbled to the front and stood on the welcome mat and started screaming and was about to walk back inside but his feet were stuck to the mat then Billy dumped a bucket of water over the guy, the man's clothes shrunk and they looted the house of all it's candy, leaving the old man screaming curses at them.

They hauled their loot back to Ash's place and they sat on the curb eating their haul and trading ghost stories, then Grim told them of how the town got it's name, Irwin and Billy sat their with their eyes wide and mouths agape

"Wow that's so cool" said Billy eating a chocolate ear "Yeah who'd of thought that the town would be named after that yo" said Irwin agreeing with Billy.

Ash pulled out a chocolate bar from the box of candy they stole "Yeah who'd of thought that this cesspool would be named after something that wacky" said Ash sounding really surprised, Mandy nodded "I got to say that was rather informative".

They all sat there eating candy till Billy spotted Ash's metal hand "Cool hand" said Billy,

Ash said "Thanks I made this myself" "What else dose it do, can it change into an arm cannon or a hook?" asked Billy Ash smiled a bit "no but I can replace it with a chainsaw"

"That's awesome!" cried Billy Irwin nodded "That's cool, but how did you get your arm to be like that?" Ash was quiet, he scratched his head "Well I wouldn't want to tell you just in case, it's a rather scary story and you might get scared"

"Oh come on, come on, come on, come on, come on," begged Billy.

After about five minutes Billy kept begging, Mandy said to Ash "He's not going to stop till you tell him" "Really?" asked Ash raising an eyebrow

Mandy nodded "Yup, he once begged like this for at least two days non stop" Ash thought for a moment, while Billy continued "Come on, come on, come on" then Ash finally gave in

"fine, fine ok I'll tell you just don't blame me if you have nightmares" Billy finally stopped then nodded, Ash sighed "ok so I'm only going to tell you this only once" he took a deep breath "One day I was having a vacation up in the mountains in an abandoned cabin with my girlfriend Linda but then I found this tape that an archeology professor left behind, I played it, he was chanting in some weird language and then that's when things went horribly wrong"

Billy and Irwin, who started to look nervous as the cold evening breeze started to pick up they asked "How wrong?"

Ash looked down at his hands "The recording unleashed a terrible evil force upon us, it took Linda, she was killed and was turned into this horrible creature and she tried to kill me" Billy, Irwin and Grim gasped while Mandy, who rarely shows any emotion, is now listening with interest.

Ash breathed slowly "She was no longer the woman I loved and she tried to kill me, I managed to kill her first and I buried her in the woods, then the same evil demon possessed me, I struggled against it but it was to strong, then day broke and the demon just vanished, so I regained control of myself and tried to make a run for it but the bridge leading out of the mountain's was destroyed and I spent the entire night in the cabin fighting off some twisted things, things that could make you turn whiter then a ghost, then suddenly my hand became possessed"

"No way" breathed Billy who was munching some candy corn, Irwin was sweating a little and the wind blew a little louder into howling

"My hand acted like it had a mind of it's own and it tried to kill me as well, it knocked me out and tried to get a meat cleaver to finish me off but I stabbed it with a knife and used my trusty chainsaw to cut it off so it won't kill me and to prevent the same evil from corrupting me"

Ash rolled up his sleeve revealing his metal hand it shined dully in the moon light "The evil I faced in those mountains was bizarre, it caused trees to come alive, reflections to take form and twist good people into demons from hell, to this day it makes me shudder at what would happen if it was unleashed upon the world".

Billy, Irwin, and Grim watched Ash in a mix of fear and admiration "What happened next?" asked Billy who was partially drooling; Ash clenched his metal fist "Well I was sucked into some portal and was dropped back during the crusades, that story is for another time kids, anyway I built myself this arm from some spare parts I found and I managed to return to this time"

Ash picked up a chocolate bar, unwrapped it and took a bite "Well that's my story now don't come crying to me if you have some horrible nightmares that would cause you to wet you're beds" Billy just waved "don't worry, I already do that once a month" Ash blinked and chuckled a little.

Grim stroked his chin "Those things he described sound like Deadite handy work" muttered Grim "but they have been at rest for a long time, unless.." but he shook his head "No, it can't be, can it?" Grim shrugged and picked up a small packet of chocolate and started eating it.

Mandy noticed Grim muttering about something "_Bone head must know something about whatever attacked Ash" _she thought "_I'll get the answers out of him later" _she decided.

A shriek pierced the silent evening air, the group looked to towards the source of the sound and noticed Pud'n running down the street, he wore a secret snake club uniform but it was torn and had holes in it, he had snot running down his face and had cuts on his face he slowed to a stop next to the group.

He wheezed "Guy's, help" and he fell to the ground, Ash pointed at Pud'n "Friend of yours?" he asked Billy, he nodded "Yup"

They all sat there till he got up "You ok kid?" asked Ash Pud'n nodded "Yeah just tired" "What happened?" asked Irwin Pud'n took a deep breath "The secret snake club were having a meeting at some abandoned house outside town, then we found this tape recorder" Ash's eyes narrowed "and there was this book with a face, we turned on the tape recorder and all of a sudden we were attacked by zombies" Pud'n sat on the curb next to them "There were so many of them, I managed to get away in time"

"_The Necronomicon!" _thought Ash, then he heard something, he got up and looked around "I hate to break it to ya kid, you're not out of the woods yet" everyone's eyebrows were raised, Ash pointed down the street, they followed Ash's finger and all but Mandy gaped at what they saw.

In the pale moon light they saw dozen's of dark forms march slowly down the street towards them, it was the secret snake club as well as a dozen adults but their flesh was grey and rotting, their eyes were white and blank, they had become Deadites, they all were mumbling and muttering but what they said was clear "I'll swallow your soul"

End of chapter 2

**(A/N: well here you go how did you like that? Please review, if you have suggestions or ideas i like to hear them well any way got to go)**


	3. Chapter 3 On the Run

**(A/N: i hope you enjoy this and thanks for the reviews.)**

Billy and Mandy Vs The Army of Darkness: Dead by dawn

Ch 3

Ash scowled at the hoard of Deadites marching towards them "I hate Deadites" he muttered, he reached into his duffle bag and pulled out his shotgun then he heard

Billy exclaim "Hey cool Zombie costumes guys!" Ash turned and saw Billy standing in front of the Deadite hoard, the Deadites being only a few feet away from Billy "Nice work on the costumes, you really look undead" said Billy complementing the Deadites "Billy get away from them!" yelled Grim.

"Why?" asked Billy then a Deadite had grabbed Billy, it hissed "I'll swallow you're soul" "Hey!" yelled Ash, the Deadites turned their attention away from Billy and the head of the one holding Billy exploded, the Deadite dropped Billy then fell to the ground twitching,

"Swallow this" said Ash he fired another shot into the hoard of Deadites, the shot tore through their grey flesh, tearing off bits of rotting bone and skin causing a few to stumble and fall.

Billy chuckled a bit "Du-hahah, oh wait a minute" he said, it finally dawned on him "You guy's are Zombies!" he ran back to the others screaming a high-pitched shriek. He jumped onto Grim's shoulders, Grim stumbled a little but was still standing "That better be sweat coming down your leg boy" growled Grim to a trembling Billy, Ash charged while firing at the Deadites but more seem to take their place, "Ok this is getting annoying" said Mandy, she picked up Grim's scythe and rushed after Ash to help him.

Ash was in the middle of the Deadite hoard, he smacked one over the head with his shot gun it fell over groaning, behind Ash a Deadite child snuck up behind him and lept at him, Ash spun around in time to see the child but he didn't have enough time to shoot it there was a zapping sound and the Deadite child exploded into green flames, causing chunks of rotten flesh to rain down on Ash, he looked and saw it was Mandy with Grim's scythe

"Come on!" she yelled motioned him to follow her, she swung Grim's scythe again, sending an arch of green fire at the Deadites causing them to be knocked off their feet and scatter, clearing a path for Ash.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Ash retreated back to the group, he was catching his breath "Well that should slow them down" he said then everyone's eyes went wide "Not for long" said Grim pointing back at the Deadites, the defeated Deadites started pulling themselves back together, quite literally their body parts crawling back together, the Deadites that were knocked to the ground got back up slowly

"Over there!" cried Irwin, everyone looked and saw Deadites coming from the other end of the street, up from some sewer entrances and from out of the shadows. Loud crashes and screams filled the cool air, Deadites have begun infesting other streets.

Ash blinked and pretty soon the small hoard of Deadites grew exponentially, Ash yelled "Into the house!" the group obeyed, they retreated to Ash's house, the Deadites followed slowly, laughing a laugh that was barely audible over the sounds of chaos that is erupting near by.

Ash slammed the door shut and locked it, Ash opened a window and kept his gun trained on the Deadite hoard, who were split into two groups, one was invading other homes and snatching up any and all unsuspecting trick or treater's while the other was trying to get into Ash's house.

"What are we going to do?" whimpered Billy "I don't wanna die!" sobbed Pud'n "Me too!" cried Irwin, soon Irwin, Billy and Pud'n started crying, tears streaming out of their eyes and snot started flowing from their noses, Mandy scowled in annoyance and smacked the three of them "Can it you weenies" the three boys stopped crying "But Mandy what are we going to do?" asked Billy wiping away snot from his nose, the Deadites inching ever closer outside

"Don't worry kids I got a plan" said Ash, he kept firing more shots into the Deadite staving them back only a little. Mandy rubbed her chin then looked at Pud'n "So do I" said Mandy Grim looked out the kitchen's window and saw Deadites starting to crawl into Ash's backyard "Well whatever you two got planned do it quick, these guys are spreading like a bad case of termites" Mandy then ordered Grim "Quick, check what's in the fridge".

Outside the Deadites were devouring on some unlucky trick or treater's then they heard a door slam shut, they turned their attention to Ash's home, standing on the front porch with a giant stake strapped to his head was Pud'n, he trembled a little and Billy screamed from inside "Run Pud'n Run!" Pud'n screamed and started running down the street as fast as he could, their eyes followed Pud'n,

blood and saliva oozed out of their mouths then most of the Deadites dropped what they were doing or eating and chased after the boy.

The garage door creaked open, the remaining Deadites just stared at the garage, a pair of headlights blinked on and an engine rumbled to life. The Deadites gathered around the garage, inside the car Ash told the passengers"Buckle up, this might get bumpy"

then he slammed on the gas peddle and the car's tires squealed and the car pulled out of the garage at an astonishing speed knocking down the Deadites, a few leapt onto the Oldsmobile Ash spun the steering wheel, the car spun tossing the Deadites like rag dolls off it and Ash slammed on the gas once again and car zoomed way from the Deadites and his house.

Ash looked in his rearview mirror the Deadites picked themselves off the ground and they hissed and snarled at the fleeing vehicle, Ash grinned then he asked the passengers "Everyone alright" in the backseats Billy nodded

"That was sweet! Lets try that again!" while Irwin looked a little green "Uh no thanks yo" "Hey no barfing on the seats, I just cleaned them" said Ash

Grim smiled "that was some slick driving" Mandy sat in the front seat, she nodded "That was cool, but now we got to get down to business, what are zombies doing in Endsville again? And what are they after?"

Grim spoke up "Those weren't like any zombies I've seen before"

"What do you mean? They're undead and they eat flesh, sounds like a zombie to me" asked Irwin Grim nodded "True but have you noticed what they have said and what Pud'n had told us, they wanted to devour souls, last I checked Zombies want brains"

Ash then spoke up "I know what they are, they're Deadites" Grim snapped his fingers "Of course Deadites" then Grim frowned "But that just makes things much worse though".

Everyone was silent then Mandy turned on the radio "Lets find out what's happening in town" the radio station had static, Mandy changed to another station, still static, every station she changed to had nothing but static "What the heck is wrong with this thing" she grumbled

"The radio's fine, it's probably just a power failure" suggested Ash the Oldsmobile, went up a hill and they got a good view of the main part of Endsville.

The entire city was in chaos, buildings were up in flames, the clear night sky was now smeared with black smoke blocking out the moon and the stars

"Well this is new" said Ash Grim shrugged "could be worse"

End of chapter.

**(A/N: i hoped you enjoy that. well till next time later)**


End file.
